Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dimension of the Duel Spirits
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: When you get sucked into Yu-Gi-Oh, you expect to be in the world of the duelists. At least, that was what David thought. But who would have guessed you get sucked into the world of the monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! How are you doing! This is my new Yu-Gi-Oh story! I hope you guys will enjoy it as I will writing it! Have a great day everyone! Yes, I will answer some questions in author's notes just to clear some things up later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own my OC David.**

* * *

"My dear Kaiba **-** boy. What do you say to this idea?"

"Pegasus. There is no way this is a good idea in any shape or form."

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport **,** Kaiba boy **,** " Pegasus said in his dramatic exaggeration.

Kaiba could only roll his eyes. Pegasus had wanted to make a business deal with him. Kaiba would have automatically rejected the idea of working with him if it hadn't been for the constant begging that he had changed. That and a few rare cards he promised to give Seto Kaiba. Kaibawas fine with that. The more rare cards he got, the better his chances were to defeat Yugi Muto.

Then he could be re-crowned as the true King of Games.

Unfortunately, the idea that Pegasus came up with was rather crazy, if not stupid. Pegasus proposed to make a virtual dimension where duelists would be able to meet their favorite monsters inside. Kaiba could only describe the rest of the idea as a petting zoo for duel monsters. Pegasus thought the idea was ingenious since many duelists would have wanted to meet their special duel monsters in person. He even suggested that the idea would have pleased a younger Kaiba. Kaiba snorted. While it was true he may have a slight obsession with his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, he couldn't exactly leave his business. After all, money doesn't make itself.

"Pegasus. If it hadn't been for your offer of rare cards, I wouldn't have wasted my time here."

"Now Kaiba boy. Don't be like that."

"Whatever, Toon-Freak. With a lame idea like this virtual world, I can't imagine you have anything worthwhile to offer me."

"Well, I am the creator of Duel Monsters, you know. So it wouldn't break a sweat for me to give you a rare card."

"What card have you given me in the past that was valuable?"

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon?"

Kaiba gave a grunt of acknowledgement. He couldn't really argue against that. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was a very important card that helped him gain an edge over Yugi in that one duel. That, plus it helped to destroy a demon jackal who called himself Anubis. Seto always questioned himself why he neglected to add the card to his deck all the time. Perhaps it was simply because his work was occupying most of his time. Rebuilding his deck had fallen as a priority.

"So what do you say Kaiba-boy? Can we start on the project?"

"Fine. But the cards better be worth it."

"Oh believe me, Kaiba-boy. They are definitely worth your time."

RING!

Kaiba growled in annoyance as he pulled out his cellphone. It was probably Roland again.

"What is it, Roland?" Kaiba snapped.

The line was dead. Kaiba pulled away the phone and looked at the flashing screen. There was an advertisement on-screen saying, "Click OK to receive the greatest prize of your life!"

"Pegasus. Are you responsible for this?"

"I am the creator of Duel Monsters, not of telemarketing scams."

Kaiba closed his cellphone and reopened it again. The screen still stayed the same as it was. Guess that meant it was time to reprogram it or to buy a new phone. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly as he realized he accidentally hit the okay button.

The onscreen message changed. "Processing your request..."

"What? I didn't request anything!"

"To be fair, Kaiba-boy, you did click on the OK button."

"Shut up, Pegasus."

Before either one could say anything else, their vision faded to black.

* * *

David recently put down his cellphone after his latest duel.

Well, he lost that one quite badly. It had been a bad idea to attack an opponent head-on who had one facedown card on the field—especially when said opponent apparently had a Mirror Force trap card lying in wait. _David could only wonder what it would look like if he duels in real life._

Yu-Gi-Oh! In real Life. That was a laugh. There was no way he would ever meet any Yu-Gi-Oh! character for real. But if it were possible, it would be awesome. David didn't just like the original characters but the _GX_ and _5Ds_ as well. He still had to watch _Zexal_ and _ARC-V_ in order to get his opinion on them, but they both seemed to have some interesting characters, too, so he would give them a chance.

David frowned.

One thing kept bothering him: What was his signature monster?

Granted, a signature monster was probably the person's favorite monster. But the problem was that David didn't really have a favorite. Sure he might use some cards more than others, but that didn't mean he would always cheer for said monsters to win. Take the Dark Magician or Blue-Eyes White Dragon. These monsters were shown to be very loyal to Yugi and Kaiba in any duel, always somehow granting them victory.

David would love to know what his monster would be. Maybe it would be something epic along the lines of Blue-Eyes White Dragon or a spellcaster like Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl. As long as it wasn't Kuriboh or any weaker monster, then he would be fine with it.

David turned back to his cellphone. Instead of the Yu-Gi-Oh! game he was playing, a new screen popped up. It said, "Click OK to receive the greatest prize of your life!"

"Where is the exit button? I'm not falling for that scam."

"Processing your request..."

"What? Oh man. Did I accidentally hit the OK button? Wait a sec—"

The next thing David knew, everything had turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I'm so sorry that I took a long time to update. Things just keeping getting in the way of things, especially school work. Please be a bit patient with me as this will probably have extremely slow updates. That being said, I hope you all do enjoy the story. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, followed and just simply read the story!**

 **lalalei: Thank so much! Your comment means a lot!**

 **El Presidente: Thank you! As to the glasses...no comment. :)**

 **TheSuperMario: Ah saving the world plots. They never do get old, do they? I guess your just going to have to find out. Hehehe...**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for this comment. It means a lot to me. I know it still has room to grow and believe me, it has a lot of growing to do. Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

 ** _...Hello...David...?_**

"Huh? Who are you?"

 **"Oh good...you're there...I can't reveal who I am...but I can't tell you that I am a duel monster...and that...I need you're help..."**

"What?! Huh? This doesn't make sense! I can't be talking to a Yu-gi-oh duel monster! You're just making a joke, right?"

 **"Surprising, isn't it? ...I am the one who brought you here...and will take you somewhere else..."**

"Uh. Where is here?"

 _ **"Well..Your dream...your subconscious...where else?"**_

"Oh. Um, its pretty blank. Everything is just white."

 **"You can thank me for that...I had to do that so...you could listen to my words carefully..."**

"Um, thanks? I guess?"

 ** _"Welcome...Anyway...to the point...What do you know of the duel monster's world?"_**

"Not much really. I mean, I've read some possible card storylines back at home. To be honest, I know more about the world of duelists...to some degree anyways..."

 **"...Interesting...now what if I told you...I will send you to the duel monster's world?"**

"Wait. What?!"

 **"Strange, isn't it? Now you will meet...duel monsters like us...in person...though, it's not just you... Many of the Yugioh duelists are also coming to our aid..."**

"Aid? Why? Also why me?"

 **"To answer the first...our world is in jeopardy...dark forces are to blame for it...to counter...we need everyone's help...the second question...reasons..."**

"That doesn't sound so comforting. Plus, I don't see how I can help. I mean, you already said your getting help from the other Yu-gi-oh duelists so they can probably fix this problem a lot more better than I can. "

 **"...Perhaps...but...you are essential... "**

"No. I am not. Can you please send me back home?"

 **"...No..."**

"...Why not?"

 **"...Like I said David...You are a critical piece...so I need you to help..."**

"No you don't. You could literately look for any other Yu-gi-oh fan and they would happily fill the role for you. I'm not really the adventurous type of guy."

 **"David...didn't you want to know who your signature monster is?"**

"How did you know that?

 **"I can see into your...consciousness as well...your hopes...and dreams..."**

"Uh...What happen to privacy?"

 **"Regardless...I promise I will return you home after you complete your purpose..."**

"Wait! Don't you have powerful monsters like the Egyptian Gods to help fix whatever problems you have? So why do you even need my help and help from the other duelists?"

 **"...An excellent point...however...Ah...You're starting to wake up..."**

"What?"

 _ **"...Best of luck David...Talk to you again...soon..."**_

* * *

David groans as he opens his eyes to the sunlight and quickly shielding them as the light glares brightly. He could the wet grass pressing onto his back, causing him to shudder slightly. It was as though he was lying down on some, slimy worms. That or perhaps the breeze was a too little chilly. Did he fall asleep while playing his Yugioh game? Probably since he was lying down on the ground. He must have fallen off the bench when he dozed off.

David squints at his hand while he blocks off the sunlight. Speaking of which, that was one weird dream he had. Some, mystical powerful voice telling him that he will be sent to the world of duel monsters. Maybe it was a bad idea to have pulled an all-nighter yesterday to try and finish his high school project last minute. That probably explained why he fell asleep and had a strange dream.

Well, it didn't matter. He should go back home right now. He didn't want to make his parents worry. David sits up. At least he was still in the par-

David froze.

This was not the park.

This was a forest.

His hands go for his pocket, only for them to come out empty. His phone was missing.

Panic began to surge in his veins, so much that he could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a brief moment. He felt like he was suffocating. His head swivels frantically from left to right, the thoughts wildly flying in his head _. 'OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod Where am I? What happen to my phone? No. David. Calm down. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Blow. Deep breath. Blow'._ After sometime, David felt his breath return to normal. It didn't help stop the flow of questions that were banging on his head.

How on earth did he end up in a forest? It had to be a forest because there were so many large trees and thick bushes all over the place. He was just in the park! There wasn't even a forest anywhere close to where he lived! Did someone kidnap him? That would explain why his phone is missing. But then why let him live? If the kidnapper wanted, he could have killed him instead of dragging him into a forest. David takes off his glasses and cleans them with the end of his shirt.

That was when it hit him. David slowly gets up and walks hesitantly forward. That dream wasn't a weird dream. He actually had a conversation with a duel monster and now he was actually in the duel spirit's world. It would explain why he suddenly found himself in a forest.

David glances at the path he was on. The bushes and trees were like invasive strangers, getting in the only clear path so far. Pushing a branch aside, David stumbles on some tree roots. He didn't exactly feel anymore comfortable now that he understood the truth.

For starters, how were the duel monsters going to interact with him and the other duelists? Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon would probably be friendly to Yugi and Kaiba. After all, those two monsters were their signature monsters. So they would probably look out for them. But David didn't have a signature monster! No one was probably going to look out for him. For all he knew, it could be like Capsule Monsters all over again and he would be at risk of dying from a monster.

David shook his head as he arrives at a small clearing. That duel monster in his dream wouldn't let him die, right? He did say he was essential to help the duel spirits. But why and how?

 _"What are you down here, cutie?"_

David looks around but fails to find the source of the voice. He couldn't help but slight embarrassment at being called cute. A girl never called him cute before. Who said it?

"Where are you?" he asks.

 _"Oh, silly me. Wait until I get down, will you?"_

Get down? Was she up in that large tree in front of him? David looks up. He feels the blood slowly draining away from his face.

A giant spider was resting on the high part of the tree trunk. David watches as it slowly crawls down. His feet felt like they were glued to the floor. He could feel the arachnid's beady red, eyes watching him as it crawls down at a leisurely pace. What made this even more shocking was that there was a girl sitting on top of the giant spider. Her purple hair sways slightly as she looks at him with her red irises. Her hand was on her chin, as though observing him.

"Are you taming it?" David asks.

 _"I am part of it and it's a part of me."_ She says as she tenderly pats the giant spider's head.

David blinks. What did she mean by that? It was clear that she was sitting on the spider. It wasn't like the two of them fused together or something. David knew who the monster was: Traptrix Atrax. He had used some of the traptrix monsters a couple of times in his game. Ironically enough, he was using Traptrix Atrax when he was in that duel in his game...which he accidentally let her got destroyed thanks to that blasted Mirror Force.

Still, he had to ask her who she was for conversation's sake.

"Who are you?"

 _"I am Traptrix Atrax."_ she responds.

Even though it was terrifying to be face to face with Traptrix Atrax, it was at the same time amazing. To actually see a duel monster up close and in real life would be any yuigoh fans dream. Could it be that Traptrix Atrax was his signature monster? Maybe. After all, she was the only duel monster to meet him. So maybe she was his signature monster. It shouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Are you my signature monster?"

Traptrix Atrax tilts her head. Maybe she wasn't expecting that question? Or maybe he just said something weird? David shifts uncomfortably.

 _"No."_ Traptrix Atrax said. _"But I know what you are going to be…"_

The spider narrows all of its eyes. Traptrix Atrax's sweet demeanor falls as a cruel smile plays on her lips.

 _"Lunch."_

The spider lets out a screech. It sound was like a pieces of glass being scratched roughly on a chalkboard. David felt the adrenaline kick in as he starts to run away. It didn't matter what direction he was going in, he had to get away from that spider.

David looks back as he keeps running. He was expecting the spider to scuttle quickly after him. After all, Traptrix Atrax said she was going to eat him. Yet when he looks back, he is surprised to see the giant spider continue its leisurely pace. In fact, Traptrix Atrax didn't even seemed concerned that he was escaping her. Why wasn't she coming after him in a hurry?

David shook his head. It didn't matter. He had to get away. That was when he arrives at another clearing. This one was a bit bigger than the last one. David's heart sank. Three paths laid in front of him. One was to his right, another to the left and the last one straight ahead. Which one was he supposed to take? Time was ticking in his brain.

He decides that to take the right path. After all it couldn't be that bad-

 _THWOMP!_

David jumps as a large vine slams in front of him. A venus fly trap head bends down to look at him. There was a girl inside the venus fly trap monster. She was looking curiously at him as she rests her head on her little blue, slime blob.

 _"What do we have here?"_ Traptrix Dionaea asks, _"My newest prey?"_

David immediately runs across to the other side. Now he had to deal with Traptrix Dionaea? This was getting worse by the second.

 _SNAP!_

He stops in his tracks. He gulps as a big, orange like beetle crawls in front of him. It's pincers snap impatiently at him. He notices the girl sitting on the beetle giving him a hungry look in her eyes.

 _"Stand still! You're mine!"_ Traptrix Myremelo said.

David quickly runs away to the only path left. He prays inside that there isn't another monster blocking his path. To his dismay, there was a girl sitting on some kind of plant with a large sack. The sack was bubbling with some kind of liquid.

 _Gurgle! Gurgle!_

 _"Come here! I don't bite!"_ Traptrix Nepenthes giggles as she playfully waves to David to come closer.

David slowly steps back. He was surrounded. The pieces started together. It made sense why Traptrix Atrax was smiling. It made sense why the giant spider's was moving slowly. They had him trapped like a fly to a spider's web. David looks behind him and sees that Traptrix Atrax has made it to where he was.

 _"There is nowhere to run."_ Traptrix Atrax said.

She was right. There was nowhere to run.

 _"I'believe it's my turn to have some fun with him."_ Traptrix Dionaea said.

 _"No way!"_ Traptrix Myrmeleo said. _"He's mine!"_ As though to put emphasis the bug beneath her snaps its two pincers, giving the point how it wants to tear David to shreds.

 _"I want to eat him!"_ Traptrix Nepenthes said. The plant's digestive juices bubbles in response.

Traptrix Dionaea, Traptrix Myrmeleo, and Traptrix Nepenthes fell into a quarrel among themselves. As though to stick up for their masters, each creatures beneath the girls threatens the other. The only one who didn't partake in this quarrel was Traptrix Atrax.

 _"I found him first so he is my prey."_ Traptrix Atrax.

The remark launched the Traptrix monsters into another argument. David could feel the tears that were starting to build up. So this was how he was going to die. He didn't even get the chance to live his life. There were so many things that he still wanted to do. He had dreams that he wanted to make come true. He wanted some day to get a girlfriend who would eventually be his wife. He wanted to have kids. But now he was just going to die from some duel monsters that he didn't even use that often.

Fate just played a cruel prank on him. Allowing him to meet duel monsters in real life just to become their newest lunch menu. Maybe that was his purpose; pitiful entertainment.

 _"SCREECH"_

David slightly jumped at the sound. It sounded a lot like an eagle's screech. The Traptrix monsters stop their argument almost immediately. Everyone turn to look up at the sky as does David. He flinches as tries to make out the faint outlines of someone standing in front of the sun. It looked like an angel? Wait no. There was something familiar about that monster. He used it a few times before in his game.

Was that...Guardian Eatos?

David felt two arms wrap around his stomach. Without a second, he was suddenly lurch as he was thrown into the air. He couldn't help but yelp at the sudden movement. It was a miracle his glasses didn't fall off his face from the sudden movement.

 _"Come back with my prey!"_ Traptrix Myremelo screams.

The rest of the Traptrix monsters look up and watch as David flew higher with Guardian Eatos. Even though they were high in the sky, David couldn't help but feel fear inside of him. Traptrix Atrax shot a look at him that sent a clear message: _'I'm not through with you yet'._

 _"It's alright,"_ Guardian Eatos said. _"You're safe."_

David felt his head becoming fuzzy. Safe. He was safe. Guardian Eatos saved his life. Maybe Guardian Eatos was his signature monster? Maybe things were going to be okay now? Maybe he would return home? Maybe...

Everything turned dark.


End file.
